Online systems, platforms, and services, such as social networks and communication platforms, typically require each user of the online system to generate a profile identifying the respective user, for example, by specifying a name and providing an image of the user. Other registered users of the online system, as well as unregistered public viewers exploring the online system, may access the profiles of registered users and view the respective details. However, this may be undesirable since sensitive data may be retrieved by a large group of viewers without any control by the owner of the identity data. Thus, a user of an online system may withhold identity details as a precaution. Another problem arises if a user in a social network predominantly used by his friends generates a detailed profile with characteristics related to leisure activities which, however, may be inappropriate if the profile is being viewed by colleagues, business associates, or other viewers which are not necessarily friends of the user.